Holocausto
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/01UP!-Slash/Snarry-cont de Você não entende, não é? - Algumas pessoas demoram mais para superar seus traumas de guerra.


**ANO NOVO FIC NOVA! **

**Holocausto.**

Imolação da vítima através do fogo; sacrifício;**expiação**.(_Penitência_)

Snarry, slash, pós livro 7, se quiser ler a _Você não entende, não é?_ É meio que uma introdução. E o tema é holocaust do placebo. Foi escutando essa música que a idéia veio para essa fic.Então escutem!

PS: Meus Harry´s sempre acabam sendo cabeludos.

PS2: Não é playstation não! É que essa fic tem informações relevantes do último livro, mas ignora o final do mesmo, o povo morreu e Sevvie não! Compreende? Tipo, O Harry não ficou falando feito um retardado com o Voldie no fim... Se não entendeu, leia a fic mesmo assim que as coisas se explicam...isso quer dizer uso as informções do Cannon, mas não é Cannon! (que confusão!)

PS3: Sentiu o Drama de Harry, conhece alguém com os sintomas... corra ao médico, é depressão, e depressão é uma doença real!

* * *

**Holocausto**

**1**

Ele está lá de novo, se alguém olhá-lo atentamente não verá mudança, o tempo não passa por ele... o tempo se move a sua volta, como se o ignorasse.

São quatro meses... o ministério não faz pressão alguma, pelo contrário, que ele faça o que quiser, enquanto estiver satisfeito, não se tornará a coisa que destruiu.

Eu sei do medo que eles tem dele... o poder que ele tem, de quantos o seguiriam com mais entusiasmo que os outros seguiram o maldito que se foi.

Mas a humanidade também passa por ele e se vai, dia após dia ele definha devagar olhando aquele artefato maldito.

Mas ele tinha razão, igualmente eu mergulho em meu trabalho, porque é o que prende, o que me dá motivos para continuar... a diferença é que ele não quer continuar.

A diferença é que por algum motivo estranho cultivo esperança, no que e para que, eu mesmo não sei.

Mas ele... não, e desde que descobri que seu tempo é desperdiçado olhando a morte de frente e não vivendo a vida que tem por direito... temi que ele... apenas fosse.

Seria estranho imaginar, que ele, entre tantos, a tocha de esperança, o pilar da reconstrução do mundo mágico, simplesmente se levantasse e andasse até atravessar...

-Ora, Ora... como eu não lhe percebi antes? Ande, Snape, ande... olhe só que interessante...

Uma coisa mudou... a voz do jovem, fria e impessoal. Cínica até, sem nenhuma alegria. Alguns afirmavam que ele se tornara um bruxo austero. Tolice.

-Que evento inimaginável, devo esperar, senhor Potter.

-Apenas cale-se Snape... cale-se e escute...

O véu tremulou funestamente... um leve som de vento... e o que pareciam ser... VOZES!

Vozes confusas... na verdade não são suficientemente altas, parecem murmúrios e por mais que se faça esforço, são incoerentes, não parecem com nenhuma língua reconhecível.

Dura exatamente um minuto e dezessete segundos.

Então o véu volta a ser apenas algo esquecido e imóvel, morto.

O silêncio paira no ar sufocante e cinzento do lugar...

O silêncio da morte.

Ainda está arrepiado, o que ouvira?

Então o homem se levanta.

-QUE MERDA!- Harry jogou as anotações com força no chão.

Fazia muito tempo que não o olhava assim, de perto... está pálido, com olheiras, mas de resto não lembra nada o moleque franzino que conhecera, era um homem de estatura média e embora magro, é de uma constituição forte.

-Imagino que este não era o resultado que esperava.- diz no seu tom mais neutro.

Ele o encara, na verdade está pior do que parecia, o rosto está levemente encovado, está mais magro, ao mesmo tempo há um brilho quase furioso nos olhos verdes.

-Humpf.- ele volta a encarar o véu silencioso.- Você dizendo o óbvio, Snape?

Observa o rapaz puxar a varinha e com um gesto receber todos os papéis nos braços, com uma das mãos puxou a capa e se virou para sair, sua voz só foi ouvida quando está perto de uma das entradas.

-O espetáculo acabou Snape... ele insiste em não demorar muito.

Severo não se virou, onda após onda de mal-estar ainda passava por sua pessoa sem saber o real motivo.

_**Your eyes are almost dead, can't get out of bed. And you can't sleep.**_

_Seus olhos estão quase mortos, não pode sair da cama. E você não pode dormir._

Olhava o teto de seu quarto no Largo Grimauld.

Ás vezes se pegava pensando no real motivo de ainda viver naquela casa.

Odiava aquele lugar.

Era uma casa velha com um amontoado de tralhas...

Assim como ele mesmo... repleto de lembranças dolorosas...

Coçou a cabeça e chutou o lençol.Odiava os fins de semana.

Odiava os sábados e domingos, porque não ia "trabalhar", porque não tinha nada para fazer, porque não tinha onde ir.

Porque não queria sair de casa... daquele mausoléu.

Virou-se, deixou o corpo jogado pela bagunça de lençóis, enfiou o rosto no travesseiro.

Conteve a respiração escutando surdamente os próprios batimentos ecoando nos ouvidos.

Tum, tum, tum,tum,tum,tum.

Um marcador... um maldito devorador de segundos, lento demais.

Ás vezes se perguntava se sentiria paz quando a batida falhasse, se tornasse inconstante e parasse... ás vezes se perguntava se demoraria muito...

Precisava de ar...

O silêncio era tão esmagador, que podia ouvir um zunido indefinido...

Precisava mesmo respirar...

Maldito tempo, dias e semanas, que o esmagavam.

Virou o rosto, inspirando devagar, escutando o próprio cabelo contra o travesseiro, consciente de que olhava sua mão, parecia tão grande.

Sentia-se grande demais pra si mesmo.

Não se imagina adulto... não havia pensado que viveria para ser um...

Nem as imagens que vira do pai pareciam assim, tão... velhas.

De repente envelhecer era assustador.

Não sabia se queria envelhecer.

Não sabia se queria levantar da cama e ir comer, ou tomar um banho, de repente, parecia tão fútil pensar que suas meias não tinham mais como serem remendadas...

Pensar se deveria fazer compras, talvez pudesse protelar por mais uma semana... ainda havia comida na despensa... tudo parecia tão fútil e sem sentido.

Não limpava a casa a três meses... não limpava o quarto e a cozinha a quase dois... não mudava a roupa de cama á quanto tempo?

O travesseiro já estava fedendo...

Só um feitiço, ou podia fazer ao modo trouxa.

Os dois jeitos pareciam cretinos ao seu ver.

Como se sentisse dividido entre eles.

E não pudesse escolher, porque não havia certo e errado, bem ou mal, e por isso não sabia o que fazer.

Estava perdido, sabia disso, em algum ponto perdera o fio da meada de um jeito bem cretino.

Suspirou e passou a mão no rosto, empurrando para cima o cabelo que insistia em entrar em seus olhos foscos.

Olhou com vergonha para as marcas rosas em seu pulso.

Covarde, sentiu mais vergonha ainda...

A marca mais fraca fora um acidente...enfiara a mão no espelho, o corte fora menos profundo.

A segunda...

Suspirou. Virou-se e voltou a olhar o teto.

Não queria virar um alcoólatra fodido.

Depois do que fizera... fora quase.

Quase, era amendrontador pensar que uma parte de si não se importava, e a outra morria de vergonha pelas pessoas que deram as vidas para mantê-lo vivo.

-Eu não pedi isso...- murmurou.

Se a vida era aquele prosseguimento indefinido... era uma bosta.

Num único gesto se colocou sentado na cama, meio de lado a porta aberta do guarda-roupa deixava o reflexo do espelho levemente distorcido, ou mais do que distorcido uma vez que não estava usando óculos.

Enfiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e esfregou o rosto para acordar. Esticou a mão até o criado mudo e pegou os óculos.

Na ponta de seus dedos havia uma camada de poeira.

E havia uma puta camada de poeira no maldito criado mudo.

Encarou o maldito por algum tempo, até esticar o dedo e fazer algumas linhas, garatujas á esmo no móvel empoeirado.

-Me limpe! me limpe...- murmurou.

Escreveu a frase na poeira, imaginando o quanto o gesto fora infantilmente imbecil.

Saiu da cama apanhando o velho roupão gasto com o brasão bordado, e esfiapado, o brasão dos Black. Sem se procupar em ter deixado a faixa do mesmo para trás, saiu pelo corredor, desceu ás escadas e entrou pela velha cozinha... indo direto á geladeira.

-Que maravilha...- disse enfiando o corpo dentro do velho refrigerador buscando algo ainda comestível.-Humpf... isso tá... será que isso tá vivo?- pensou olhando um sanduíche que apresentava uma camada de bolor de aspecto alienígena.

Bateu a mão sobre as coxas, procurando a varinha, não, não estava com a varinha... onde tinha deixado mesmo?

Não conseguia lembrar... simplesmente não conseguia.

Lembrou vagamente de Moody falando algo sobre nunca se separar da varinha, nem quando dormia.

Ah, claro... a droga da varinha estava debaixo do travesseiro...

A campainha tocou o fazendo pular e olhar em direção da porta assustado, fazia meses que não a escutava... Quem podia ser?

* * *

Todo mundo sabe quem é!!! É a Pafúncia! rsrsrsrs... Reviews please! 


End file.
